


in too deep

by mehnema (swedish_furniture), swedish_furniture



Series: They're In The Water [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue, it's not tho they're just in there vibing, look could i tag this as castiel/leviathans? probably., post s7e2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/mehnema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/swedish_furniture
Summary: Mistakes have been made.  Castiel knew that the whole time.
Series: They're In The Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71898





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> real quick AN bc i dont want it longer than the actual fic. this is directly after s7e2 where we watch Castiel walk into the reservoir and explode. I did not tag this as Character Death because he (and the ding dang show) survives, but there is a hot second in the series where it is believed he is dead. if this is something i should change, do not hesitate to tell me.

_I wasn't strong enough_

That was the last thought Castiel had before the Leviathans took over his vessel, and then, all he could think was-

 _trapped trapped pain weakness all my fault death destruction_ _all my fault_

-He could see everything, feel everything, hear everything, but it _wasn't him_. It was the Leviathans, and they laughed, as he screamed and fought to free himself from them-

 _let me out trapped let me out no_ _nono_ _all my fault_

-And then, they walked into the water, and, in that split second before they dispersed, he _knew_ their plan-

_oh Father nonono all my fault_

-But he couldn't stop them. He was too weak-

_not strong enough broken broken trapped useless all my fault_

_-_ That was Castiel's last thought, before the Leviathans burst out of him-

_ripping tearing pain oh Father make it stop stop please no all my fault_

_-_ And then Castiel knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this- it was taken directly from my fanfiction dot net account and written directly after the episode aired, probably through tears, before i crossposted it to tumblr. leave me a comment if you have also been in that headspace.
> 
> be as safe as you can in these times, friends- wear your mask(s), get vaccinated as soon as you are able, remember we all all Going Through It. i love you all.


End file.
